micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Republic of Mondellia
The Republic of Mondellia, more commonly known as Mondellia, is a micronation landlocked by the state of Florida, which is part of the United States of America. It succeeded the Empire of Mondellia following the Baptist Period of Mondellian history in November of 2018. It is led by President John, who has been in control of the country since it was founded as the Liberated State of Mondellia in February of 2018. The Republic of Mondellia is not recognized by the United Nations or any largely-recognized nation for that matter, thus rendering it a micronation, as it is recognized only by other micronations. Despite calling itself a Republic, Mondellia is undoubtedly a one-party authoritarian regime, as the elected leader is given unprecedented powers until elected out of office, which has never happened. The President holds absolute power, but appoints a council to enact and advise on behalf of the desire of the people of Mondellia. Mondellia is primarily influenced by the culture it finds itself surrounded by, which is primarily American, Latino (Puerto Rican/Cuban), and Germanic cultures. It takes great pride in calling itself a mixture of all of those cultures, including celebrating traditionally Latino holidays, along with Germanic ones, along with satirical holidays like Leif Erikson Day, in which all citizens are required to wake up and shout, "Hinga Dinga Durgen." Etymology The Republic of Mondellia derives its name from the name of President John's great grand-mother, who he considers to be the "pinnacle of Southern culture and pride". Many proposals have been made to change the name to be more appropriate, but every effort has been thrown out by the President. History Founding The Liberated State of Mondellia was founded on February 12th, 2018, after two months of development of an official constitution. Within minutes of entering into formal diplomatic relations with another micronation, the Liberated State came under scrutiny for having the land claim be a literal rock. Realizing "just how damn stupid that is," the land claim was expanded to include all of the surrounding neighborhood, and considerations to include the adjacent school on February 13th, along with the formation of the Liberation Army and Liberation Air Force. From this period onwards to June of 2018, the Liberated State was involved in two wars, both of which were not fought on Mondellian soil- rather, they were fought via means of cyberwarfare. Both of the wars were won. In June of 2018, the Liberated State was voted to become Curator of the Micronation Hub. Using his powers and influence, he rallied the nations apart of the Hub to create a loose confederation similar to the United Nations/European Union. After a month of deliberation, a constitution was written, and the Confederation was founded on July 21, 2018. This move faced harsh criticism from close allies once it was ratified. This criticism directly led to the dissolution of the confederation and the ushering in of the Baptist period. The Baptist Period On August 2nd, President John declared that the Liberated State would be called the Liberated Nation, and the state religion would be Southern Baptist Christianity (SBC), and his official title would become "Father John". He accused his allies of being sinners and heretics, and went silent for two days. During this time, he talked to his Council and only his Council. On August 4th, he announced the establishment of the New Liberated State of Mondellia, where "every man could live free". A minority in the population saw the schisms and weakness and began plotting an overthrow of the government to establish a Mussolini-esque fascist government with SBC as the official religion. On August 19, the government had talks with the leader, known only as the Caesar, and the threat was thought to be mitigated. This was an incorrect assumption. On September 22, the rebel group, now known as the NURI (Nova Usona Roma Imperio, New United Roman Empire) seized the city of MacArthur. A small wooden fort was constructed in MacArthur, and the following battle lasted for two days, in what is now referred to as the Siege of MacArthur. In the end, the government forces grew too weak despite a numerical advantage and gave up. The NURI then moved to capture the rest of the country with little to no resistance, thus ousting Father John from power. The official treaty to end the war and dissolve the New Liberated State was signed by the Caesar and John on October 3rd. The rest of the history up until the founding of the Republic of Mondellia on November 16 is not documented, however in October, the NURI fell, and led to Father John rising to power once again. The Restoration Period On November 16, Father John announced the National Plan of Action, in which more government jobs would be created, and generate public interest in the Empire, before simply retracting the document and dissolving the Empire, creating the Republic of Mondellia. Two days later, a Department of Internal Affairs was created, along with contenders for the official uniform of the military of the Republic. A month later, a law was passed by the Father that would further religious freedom to all peaceful religions that do not call for violence, mass suicide, or crime. The law also retracted his title of Father, and replaced it with President. Since the law was passed in December, the Republic has been slowly churning forward, and is slated to begin receiving gear for the military in September-November of 2019. Government The Republic of Mondellia is commonly known as a totalitarian democracy, where the President holds absolute power, and most if not all citizens have no say in the government outside of electing the President. The President The President of Mondellia is elected once every 5 years by direct and popular vote. The President has absolute power to do as he wants with the nation, and his Council, and his People. He has the ability to appoint and oust any member onto the Council. The Council The council of the Republic consists of 5 members, all appointed by the President, to assist and advise on decisions pertaining to law within the country. They all hold the seat until they are either removed, or pass away. Politics Politics within the Republic is kept to a minimum, since all parties are outlawed except for the Mondellian Nationalist Party. Foreign Relations The Republic of Mondellia used to have dozens of alliances and achieved a "legendary status" among some micronations, but as of January of 2019, Mondellia has not entered into any alliances but the alliance that the nation has with the Republic of Gaia. However, Mondellia does announce support in conflicts. Military The Liberation Armed Forces consist of five service branches- the Liberation Army, the Liberation Air Force, the Liberation Navy, and Liberation Space Force. The LAF is commanded by the President, and the Grand General Malave. The Liberation Army The Liberation Army was founded a day after the founding of the Liberated State of Mondellia. It is the main branch of the LAF, and is the main combat component of the military. The Liberation Air Force The Liberation Army was founded a day after the founding of the Liberated State of Mondellia. It is the main combat force for the sky, and consists of mostly drones, but one Cessna 182 aircraft has been claimed as Mondellian. The Liberation Navy The Liberation Navy was founded in April of 2018 to fit the needs of the LAF before MWW3 broke out. It is the most inactive of all the branches. The Liberation Space Force The Liberation Space Force was founded on June 15th, 2018 to fit the needs of a space program desired by the President of the Liberated State. It is the most active of the branches, as Mondellia is known to be a space-faring nation. Category:American micronations Category:North American Micronations Category:Micronations